Magic Tricks
by FriendLey
Summary: Alma still hasn't perfected her card trick, and she manages to convince Dylan to finally teach her. New ideas for a magic trick however distracts him and they both wind up doing nothing close to shuffling cards. One shot!


**A/N: Meet my new OTP. There will be references to Sherlock and The Mummy Series. I hope Sherlocked and the Mummy fans will forgive me. But I couldn't help it.**

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing.**

* * *

"Pick a card."

Dylan's mouth formed an O in surprise, but it quickly turned into a teasing grin. He momentarily stopped chopping the cucumber, set the knife against the vegetable, and turned around.

Alma was standing before him, a spread out deck of cards in her hands. She stepped a little closer, repeating the request.

"Pick a card."

Dylan shook his head. "I cannot believe you! You forced me out of my Mind Palace to cut vegetables-"

"Your Mind Palace is not real!" she cut in,

"Yes, it is! It's in my mind and I'm the king. It's where these brilliant magic tricks come from."

"And as the queen in your mind palace, I'm ordering you to pick a card." she asked with a gleam in her eyes

"Actually, in my palace, you're the one who says and I quote 'help me with dinner because I'll reward you with something really nice tonight' which I'm hoping is going to be sex."

"You men always want sex." stated Alma with her hands folded across her chest.

"Well, in our line of work, we need to release all that pent up stress." said Dylan with a wave of his hand.

Alma's eyes twinkled. "You mean pent up magic."

"Alma," Dylan began to groan.

"You won't teach me! And neither will the horsemen! I have to learn at least one trick, and this is how I will learn by practicing." she pouted her lips, and leaned closer to her boyfriend. "Come on, please."

Dylan stared at her, her eyes proving to be such a coercive force.

He sighed, and chuckled at how fast he succumbed to her requests. When had she had him wrapped around her finger like this? He thought.

Dylan pulled out a card (earning a whoop from Alma): king of hearts. And then he put it back. He watched her as she shuffled the deck. Dylan honestly loved watching Alma practice magic. And that was the reason why he never taught her how to do it right, because he just loved how she looks so confused but so focused at the same time. It amazes him.

"So, now I'm shuffling it." said Alma, "And again, and again, and-" she increased the speed of her shuffling causing the cards to fall out of her hands.

Alma squealed.

One card however was left in her hand.

Dylan looked at it, his eyes widening in surprise.

Alma stared at him and quickly caught on.

"Is this your card?" she asked, a little too excited.

"Yes." choked out Dylan. "How-"

"YES!" Alma pumped a fist in the air and started jumping around in delight. "I did it!"

"That was luck!"

"No! That was magic!" she insisted, sticking a tongue out at Dylan.

Dylan smirked. "Oh, real mature."

"I am the Queen of magic. The cards obey me." she went on.

"Uh-huh. And what do the cards tell you now?"

"To do it one more time." she giggled, picking up all the cards on the floor. And before Dylan could protest, she shoved the array of cards in his face.

"Pick a card."

"Alma," sighed Dylan, taking a step back. "We are never going to get past this trick if you don't perfect your shuffle."

She bit her lip. "Well, is The Eye going to teach me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not The Eye! I'm part of-"

She silenced him with a kiss, making him relax.

"Now, there will be more of that if you tell me what I did wrong with the shuffling." Alma stated simply.

"Well, first you allow my handsome self to distract you."

Alma playfully smacked him on the arm. "I do not!"

Dylan chuckled, grabbing her hand gently before she could hit him again.

"Second, you let your excitement get in the way."

Alma huffed, admitting he was right.

"Relax." Dylan made her turn her back to him, and he rubbed her shoulders causing it to relax.

"And finally," he murmured, turning her around to face him. "Your fingers slip every time."

Dylan took the deck from Alma's hands, showing her where she committed the error. After doing it twice, he placed it back in her hands and watched her do it.

"Like this?" she shuffled it again but her ring finger slipped once more.

"No. Here, look." Dylan went around her, her back facing him again. He brought his hands to hers and guided her as she shuffled. It was just a bit too difficult for him to control himself, however. She smelled divine, and that accent of hers wasn't helping.

Alma muttered a few French words and Dylan recognized it as one she usually used when frustrated. It was no doubt a curse word but coming from her lips, it seemed the exact opposite.

He watched her shuffle, and then he found himself in his Mind Palace where he thought of a new trick to do. It required certain props however, and they could only be found in the bedroom. That, and he needed an assistant.

Dylan smiled to himself, and decided Alma's card trick would have to wait.

He rested his mouth on the back of her neck, and trailed soft kisses along it.

"Dylan," came Alma's small voice.

"Hmm." he murmured, a slightly mischievous tone in his voice.

"Stop it." she tried wriggling out of his arms, but he held her in place.

"Stop what?" Dylan asked, grinning against her skin. He ran his lips up and down the back of her neck, the stubble on his chin grazing it; sending goosebumps all over Alma's body.

"Distracting me!" she whispered, failing to mask her enjoyment. "I am never going to perfect this magic trick if you keep doing that."

"I can teach you other tricks. Tricks that don't involve cards." Dylan huskily whispered. And then he nibbled her earlobe, while pressing soft kisses to it.

"I hate it when you do that." Alma said seconds later.

"Why?" Dylan continued, his kisses trailing to the left and finding her cheek. Finally, he faced her, intent on kissing more of her soft French skin.

The deck of cards in Alma's hands dropped to the floor, and she ran a hand up Dylan's arms.

"It makes me feel like agreeing to anything." whispered Alma.

The kisses stopped.

He looked at her and asked, "Anything?"

Sparkling, lovely, yet hungry eyes were looking right at him. "Anything."

And then he lost it. Cards swept across the floor as two pairs of feet hastily left the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
